Once and for all
by Dark-flames
Summary: Making plans is hard when you don't know when the future ends, brenda finds out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show, that's FOX and A. Spelling's wealth, but I do own the plow. ANd I don't own the song either but I can't remember who made it or what it's called, will get back about that if there are many requests.

A/N: This is a definite one-shot, I will NOT be makign any prequels, sequels or follow up chapters, not even on request. This is one of the first stories I ever wrote on 90210, and I'm very proud of it despite many grammatical and emotional errors. I wanted to publish it because I came accross it a few days ago again and decided to leave it the way it was, only shortening it down a bit (might publish full verision if I get enough reviews asking for that). I haven't got the emotional touch right, and the years in the end might not be correct.

Summary: You can't plan the future, because you never know how long it will last. Brenda realized too late her plans needed to be re-made. Warning: angst, character death, and B/D die hard shipper.

Just a short story on love and death.

_**Once and for all**_

_Here in the midst of madness,_

_Washed up by the tides of war_

_Try to assist this sadness_

_But the passion is hard to know_

_Oh oh oh_

The night cast a spell on city. Blazing in the light of the many houses and restaurants, malls, cars… Somehow it seemed like the perfect night, if she would just have taken the time to think about it.

She walked in to the 'Peach Pit' with a smile that didn't quite cover her face. It was still warm outside. Who was she kidding? It was always warm outside. She lived in Beverly Hills, what did she expect?

By the old disk in front of her, her brother was sitting beside his best friends, Steve Sanders and Dylan McKay. She let her eyes stay on the later for a while, willing them to move on and not make her fall over the limit again.

He looked up just in time to see her over by the door. She was so breath taking. He couldn't understand how he had slipped her away. He wanted to go over there and hug her, pull her close and kiss her.

Scream to the world to leave them alone and tell her that everything was going to be all right. But he couldn't. She would never have let him.

So many years of what they had, and in just one moment he had let her go. Without even realising it. He had cheated on her. But not just that. He had done it with her best friend. One of them!

Kelly Taylor had triumphantly told him that she would give him everything now that Brenda was out of the picture, and he had believed her. Just for a while.

As hard as they tried to make it work, it just didn't. It couldn't, because he could cheat the only girl he loved and wanted to be with, but he couldn't cheat the girl that he had done it with.

He loved Brenda Walsh. And soon one day he would get her back, no matter what it took. It had been going so well these last weeks.

Kelly and Brenda had reunited after the official split between him and Kel, but she hadn't quite forgiven her, he knew somehow that neither of them could get back together to what it once was, but they where trying and they had definitely become as close as they could now.

He kept eye contact for a while, and so did she. Her eyes showed betray, hurt. He had been really bad off after loosing her. Turning to the bottle he had gone to the drunken state and not much could have saved him.

It was close to midnight and the only ones inside where the three boys, a woman with her date eating something by the far corner, and a girl who was leaning over something while slowly drinking her coffee.

Brenda's hair covered her expression as it hung around her and no one really bothered to check, it was just a calm night. Nat was standing behind the counter washing of some plates.

'What have you got there Brenda?'

She looked up and her eyes gave her tiredness away.

'A book about acting.

'Any good?'

'Well. I guess but it won't help me.'

He studied her for a while.

'And why would you say that…'

He sat down in front of her on the other side of the bar.

'Well I don't really think I have any of the necessary qualities.'

'And what might that be?'

'Well, I don't think I could manage their schedules. Then there's all the pressure. Not to mention that you need to find the right agents.'

The boys on the other end, also sitting on chairs by the counter had stopped talking, but no one took notice.

Dylan was once again looking at Brenda.

'Why don't you just go over there and talk to her. She's not the queen of England you know.' Steve said.

'If you only knew.' Dylan retorted frustration apparent.

'Believe me if I knew I would go over there and talk to her. Look at you, you're totally lost.'

'She hates me.' Dylan sighed.

Just one simple comment. Steve and Brandon looked at Dylan who was sitting between them.

'Well see that you can't really hold against her.' Steve said receiving an angry glance from Brandon.

'I know.' Dylan responded…

'So why not give it a shot.' Brandon asked.

'Yeah, when she's ready to talk to me without killing me with an edged bottle first.'

'Well when that time comes she might already be out of reach. That girl isn't the kind that doesn't get attention you know.' Steve said slowly trying to avoid the second annoyed glance shot from Brandon.

'She's still crying over you man. Just talk to her damnit and you'll see. She puts on the though face, and you definitely don't deserve her if you can't see that.' Brandon said looking down at the wreck of his best friend.

Dylan looked over at Brandon.

'What?'

'I said she still cries over you.'

He hadn't known. How could he? She had told him she was over him. That she would never let herself trust him again. That he had betrayed her in the worst kind of way, not by cheating but by lying. She had been perfectly honest about her summer.

He hadn't. He knew it. She had sensed the wrongfulness of it all…. Now they where graduating in a few days, and then she might be gone forever. He turned to look at her.

She was laughing at something Nat had just told her and he turned again to Brandon.

'I don't want to keep hurting her. No matter what I do I just keep doing that.' Dylan said desperation obvious in his eyes.

'So stop the pain. You two are the only ones that can do that.' Brandon said.

He thought about that for a while than realized he had given away too much of himself again. He closed his eyes and the next time he opened them a new voice was talking behind him. A voice that now had the attention off all the eight people.

'Everybody get over here.'

The man pointed to a place in the corner of the room but with a full view on the rest so you saw everything that was going on no matter where in the room it was. He held a gun in his hand and his face was hid in the shadows of his jacket.

Behind him four other men where standing, guns in their hands a looking a bit out of place. They must've been young, and they where all dressed similarly so none of their faces where recognisable because of their hoods.

Since they had entered through the main door (which one of the men were now locking and securing by closing the lids and making sure no one saw in and no one saw out) they where standing right in front of Brenda. The man that told them where to go seemed to have realised this as well since he pointed the gun at her chest.

'Move or the young lady here will se first hand why...'

Brenda was pressing her body against the counter and staring at the hooded face of the man who held her life in his hands.

Nat slowly begun to move. 'We'll do it, just don't hurt anybody, please.' he said.

'Good. You do as we say, we might do what you have asked.'

'Now hurry up.'

Nat and the couple in the corner moved to the empty space by the juke box and sat down there as one of the remaining men pointed his gun at them.

Dylan had felt Brandon grow stiff as the gun was pointed at Brenda.

Both Brandon and Dylan rose from their seats and so did Steve just after they had begun moving.

As they passed Brenda and the man pointing his gun towards her Brandon looked at her and Brenda met his eyes. It was one of those looks you only see in movies, just as you know something is going to happen soon.

Brenda's eyes melted for one second and screamed her emotions at him. His eyes remained steady. His look seemed to be telling her nothing was going to happen, that she wasn't going to be hurt, that he wouldn't let her be. It was the kind of look only twins could share. And soul mates.

Because that was the look Dylan shared with her as he passed the gunman, but it was filled with so different emotions than the one he had seen her share with Brandon.

When he looked at her, her eyes watered. But he saw the fright that she felt inside. The kind of fright only he could sense. The kind of feelings only they could share.

And then he saw love. It was just there. He knew his eyes told her the same. That after this they where going to be okay. That no matter what happened today.

They where going to be okay. So he held her eyes and nodded.

The rest of the events happened so fast.

The man in front of Brenda held his gun up to her head.

'Get the money out from wherever their placed.'

She looked side ways at Nat with a questioning in her eyes.

'There's only what's left in the kashier.'

'Let's take a look then shall we?'

For one second her eyes grew big.

'Get out of here.' Someone screamed.

The door had opened and a boy was standing there looking scared. He couldn't have been more than eight but the suddenness of his appearance must've startled the gunman.

The man in front of Brenda looked at the back door and moved his gun, and squeezed off a shot.

'Oh.'

It was a shocked look on her face, like she didn't understand what was happening. The man in front of her looked just as shook by the girl holding onto him.

Then she let go, and fell to the floor. The boy in the door way ran away to where he come from, and outside they could hear a scream, probably from the boy telling the story mixed with the shot that the man had fired.

Brandon and Dylan reacted immediately.

Brandon got the two standing closest, and Dylan hit the man that had shot Brenda. The last guys ran for it. And no one cared.

Dylan, standing over the small girl, her eyes looking at him with a bit of a frantic expression.

'Dylan? Is the boy alright? '

'Yeah… Yeah Bren, you saved him. '

'Bren.' Brandon landed on his knees and slid the last part to her.

'How are you feeling?' he asked.

'Been better.' She smiled at him.

'Someone call 911. NOW! '

Steve had run over to the phone and was dialling.

'Keep her head up, and make sure she's awake. ' someone instructed the two boys and Dylan realized it was Nat.

Nat was ripping off something from the tables. The cloths Dylan guessed. Damn it man, think. So he tore his own shirt off, and pressed it down on her wound. The white cotton was soaking in red after only a few seconds.

'She's bleeding. She's loosing too much blood.'

'Come on hold on '

The scene was crazy. People where screaming, searching for ways to help the wounde brunette, but nothing seemed to come to their minds.

Brenda held onto Brandon's hand as the two boys, Brandon and Dylan, tried to keep the life in her. Then she shuddered. Violently.

Her whole body moved upwards and her scream pierced his soul. Pierced any ones soul that heard, or ever would hear a scream like that again. And she caught his shirt.

He had been wearing two. And she was trying to hold herself up with her hand, but all she could do was form a soft 'oh '.

And slowly slide back down. She must have jumped up with her whole body. Her eyes blinked once and just before she hit the floor she smile. A small frightened smile. But she smiled. And it seemed to be meant only for him.

'Don't leave me… '

Three words.

'I'm here. We're here. You are doing fine, come on just a little while…'

Then her eyes fluttered once, and then the life seemed to leave them. They stopped moving. Stopped searching. They where wide open with a shocked expression. Her hand still clutching his shirt let go, and fell. And the other one, that was holding Brandon, fell, limply, to the ground as well.

'CPR. '

It was Nat.

'We aren't loosing her guys we aren't.'

He remembered that Brandon had tried to wake her, to perform CPR, to talk to her. Anything to make her flutter those eyes again and fill them with life. He had been acting like there was nothing else in the world. Like he would do that forever and ever if he had to.

But finally he had stopped. He had kissed her forehead, and shut her eyes.

Dylan had cried. Nat had even cried. The ambulance arrived to late.

Brandon didn't want to let them take her. He held onto her for dear life. Stroking her hair out of her face, drying her makeup away. Mumbling in her ear. Crying.

Thinking back at it, they probably lost a part of Brandon too that night. Sure he came back to the living. But he wasn't the same. He laughed, he was there for you, he was just not the same.

But the sparkle in his eyes and the life in him, it left. It got buried in that grave, underneath a tree on the hillside of the graveyard. Underneath a stone that carried her name.

_Brenda Walsh 1975-1993_

_Beloved daughter, sister and friend_

_Until we meet again_.

That last look she had given him. That had made up for everything. They had gotten together again. And he couldn't imagine not being with her. It had been so long. So long since he had touched her face.

Dylan McKay took his life an early Christmas morning in his apartment. He held a picture in his hand, of the girl he ha loved, and always would love.

It was a picture of them both, smiling back at the camera, behind which he remembered Brandon, Steve and the rest of the gang had been standing. And he smiled before he close his eyes.

And an angel came to him, and took his hand.

'I missed you so much. '

'I missed you too. '

He kissed her soft lips.

'You aren't supposed to be here yet.' She whispered back, stroking his hair.

He looked her in the eyes.

'No. But I told you, I'd die a hundred times if it meant one lifetime with you my love.'

Dylan McKay and Brenda Walsh where buried beside each other, and white roses grew on their graves every year.

And they where never forgotten.

As David and Donna returned from their honeymoon the whole gang returned to the spot where their two best friends had been laid to rest. It was the same day that Brenda had lost her life on so many years before.

They all sat down, and cried, and from a hollow tree close by, two shadows watched them.

'I hope they'll be happy. All of them.'

'They already are.' Dylan told Brenda.

'I love you.' She whispered back

'No I love you.' He said.

'I love you more.'

'I love you more…'

And so it went on… and on… and that was how the rest of the gang found them years and years later, as they joined them one by one, and together they laughed and loved once more. Once and for all…

A/N please review, tell me what's good and bad. Don't worry I won't kill youcough


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers,

I wanted to make sure you all knew how much I love and appreciate you and that every review and every number that increases upon someone reading my story makes my day. Thank you for all the amazing support, ideas, and warmth that you've brought.

Lately, as you may or may not have noticed, I have not been updating any stories despite my promises and I apologize. My life has taken some un-expected turns which have craved my attention more than the writing, sadly, but I am working hard to resolve all this and hopefully, at the latest, I will be able to not only start updating regularly but also wrap up several storylines during the spring.

I hope you will all remain with me through this process and keep reading and reviewing (or just feel free to e mail or write a review notice about whatever, I answer all those I can and find a return address to).

Thank you again for your support, you are all amazing,

All my love & be safe out there,

Darkflames/Petra


End file.
